In a cold vault or other cooler, shelves are used to display containers such as beverage bottles and cans. Gravity feed shelves urge a lead container to the front of the shelf for removal by a consumer. The shelves are attached to vertical upright posts for support and are divided so that the containers are arranged in columns. A column cannot exit behind a post so that there is unused spaced at each side edge of a shelf. While space in a cooler has always been at a premium, it is even more critical today. Energy conservation concerns require a more efficient use of the cooled space in a cooler. It is desirable to have a shelf device for a cooler that utilizes previously unused space.